Full Metal Panic! A Stranger's Sojourn
by cherryblossombear
Summary: Saved by Mithril you struggle to find what to do in faces of great danger. Your starting a new life at Jindai Highschool and what of the Military nut Sousuke. What awaits read on to find out! DisclaimerFMP characters not mine! Please review!


"Urzu 7 do you see the target?" asked Mao.

"Come on Babe, why don't I go and get her. I hear she's quite the beauty and I would like to spend some time with her" interjected Kurtz.

"Shut up you idiot! We don't have time for this!" yelled Mao.

"This is Urzu 7 I don't have a clear view of the target." said Sousuke.

"What but she has to be there. Fine, maybe they have moved her. We'll come to join you don't do anything stupid Urzu 7"

"Roger"

"That goes for you too Kurtz"

"Yeah sure when it matters then everything's fine…" he laughed.

"Meet at point beta and we'll move in together. GOT IT"

Kurtz and Sousuke both agree.

The three of them moved out in the highly secure base. They all met up at the central command room of the building. Unnoticed since there Arm Slaves were using invisible mode and Mithril had gotten the latest technology so the sensors wouldn't go off.

"Looks like we need to get out and do this old fashioned style" she commented.

Sousuke looked around and found the number of enemies to be impressive.

"Yeah you are right"

"Hey I could take them all just give me a shot gun and they are all down" he joked.

"Kurtz this is serious, we are in a high risk situation and we need the target to come out alive." Sousuke forcibly asserted.

"Yeah yeah yeah… I get it, geez you don't have to be so uptight" Kurtz replied.

The three of them got out of there AS's and got ready to move out when they saw you.

Meanwhile you were in the resident nurses holding area. You were supposedly supposed

to be asleep do to the heavy dosage of tranquilizer to keep up down until they could begin. Unfortunately for them and fortunately for you, those things got out of your system fast and so you had been awake for quite a while wondering what to do. What your next move would be. You slowly opened your eye and looked to see if anyone was in the room. There was no one there. So you got out of the bed and decided the best course of action would be to sneak out as fast as possible without detection. As you were leaving you noticed that the person who was in charge of you had left a sign posting regular intervals of check up. So you looked through the room and found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote on it that no one should bother the experiment, as you were apparently called. You hung it on the door and left. You realized you were inappropriately dressed and got the idea it was easier to slip out if you had one of the uniforms that all the people around here wore. You didn't know where you were but you knew you wanted to get out. Just your luck a stupid looking, what looked like military member or some kind of weird soldier came up. You decided to hide and knock him out. As he crossed your path you hit him over the head and knocked him out. You pulled him into the vacant room you had scouted out and took of his uniform and put it on. You thought to yourself-looks like it's big but I guess it doesn't matter as long as I can get out. Hmmm what's this-You pick up the radio he was carrying so you could hear any news that would come out of the situation. You looked around and put on the hat in order to cover your face and made sure your hair covered it as well. You realized your best chance was to find the layout of the place and look for the shortest way out. Before you left you looked to see if he had anything else on him. You looked and found a gun.

"A gun, I don't think I can use it but perhaps it will be my trump card" you said to yourself as you headed out. You looked everywhere for some kind of map to lead you out until you reached a small passageway that had some kind of map on it. You took a good look at it and it read central command and pointed to the right. Apparently the only way to get out was through that way. You thought to yourself-I guess I have no choice! Just act cool and everything will be fine! I know I can do this, stay cool, stay cool!- You kept saying these words back to yourself as you walked to the room. You knew you had to act confident.

"Geez I thought they would bring her out by now I want to get this over with" Kurtz said since he had gotten bored.

"Shut up idiot we have to do thi…" but Mao was stopped.

"Sshh! Someone's coming!" said Sousuke urgently.

You opened the door slowly and walked in. You eyed the room as you walk making sure not to make any suspicious moves. You were being careful enough so no one would notice. You found the other side.

"I guess it is no one important just one of there lackeys uh" ventured Kurtz.

"Shut up you idiot stop making so much noise" said Mao.

Sousuke found something weird about the soldier who had just walked in.

"Hey, don't you guys think that he's being too careful for one of there own soldiers?" he said.

Both Mao and Kurtz looked at the soldier that walked in.

"Maybe that's just the way he is" said Mao.

"Yeah Sousuke! You sure do take things seriously" remarked Kurtz

"Idiot this is serious" screamed Mao, but of course it was a whispered scream.

You kept waking and were about to reach the finish line when from behind you a voice stops you. It asks you to turn around.

You begin to panic and think to yourself-oh damn what the hell am I supposed to do now!? Stay calm and perhaps he doesn't know yet. That guy's couldn't have said anything I made sure to tie his mouth up and even if he's awake there's nothing he can do.- You turned around slowly making sure to hide your face as best as possible.

Before you could speak another voice shouted at you.

"How dare you take so long to answer!"

You in a loud clear voice returned his call all the while hoping and wishing they called each other sir and Ma'am.

"Sorry sir, I was just distracted SIR!" you yelled.

The other voice began to speak. It came from a strange middle-aged man who had this presence about him. He seemed very deranged and he look in his eyes were nothing but scary. You recognized him as the man the called Commander Garlin, well you were sort of sure.

You ventured to gamble that he was that man and it would be in your benefit to use his name at the moment.

"What is it Commander Garlin SIR!?" you yelled.

"Well how was the girl soldier? You came to tell us how she is doing correct?"

"Yes SIR! She's still asleep and the Provisional nurse has issued an order to prevent anyone from bothering her."

"I see very well you are dismissed." He commanded.

"Did you hear that she's in the nurses care"said Kurtz.

"yeah" agreed Mao.

"Then what are we waiting here for let's get going!" argued Kurtz.

"Wait… I think we should wait" said Sousuke.

"But why, Sousuke?" asked Mao.

Suddenly there was a lot of commotion and someone burst into the room. You thought to yourself they probably found out I have to get out of here. You began walking to the other side.

"What is it?" asked the Commander.

"Commander sir, it's Red sir, he's been taken out and his uniform been stolen." Yelled the soldier in a panic.

"Is that so" murmured the commander.

You were almost at the door.

"You at the door. What did you say your name was?" asked the commander.

"Seems like my covers blown and I thought I would get out of here without having to kill anyone." You said confidently.

The soldier yelled for everyone to stop you. Someone grabbed you from behind and pulled off the hat.

"No way! That stupid bt" shouted one of the soldiers.

You kicked the guy and then pulled out your gun and pointed it at the commander.

Before you knew it everyone had guns pointed at you.

The commander looked around and then called them all to put there weapons back.

"But sir are you sure?"

"Don't worry I can handle this" he said as he moved up close to you.

"Stay back or I'll shoot you".

"NO WAY! How the hell are we supposed to get her out of this alive?" said Kurtz.

"All we can do for now is wait" commented Sousuke.

The commander came realy close to you and you held your gun steady.

"I'm sure you don't even know how to shoot one of those things" said the commander.

All the people around you started to laugh.

You got angry and then hit the commander in the face with the top of the gun. It drew blood and at your action some of the soldiers got up to apprehend you. But the commander stopped them. He wiped the blood from his face.

"Don't piss me off got it! I'll shoot you if I have to!" you yelled.

He came up so close to you that you couldn't move the gun was touching him on his chest.

"Go ahead, pull it. Pull the trigger." He told you.

You kept struggling. You wanted to but you couldn't.

"Do you really want to die that much?" you asked him.

"You really are a coward, Commander was it?" you laughed.

"Well looks like I have no choice I'm pretty sure that if I shoot you right here and now that guy standing at two o'clock with his trigger happy finger will shoot me right where I stand. So the question is do I want to die alone?"

The commander was surprised and you kept going.

"Should I take you along the ride and perhaps we'll both go to hell together?"

"But you won't" he said as if he was so sure of himself.

"Are you willing to take that gamble" and then you shot off the gun.

Sojourn


End file.
